shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network/Shopkins Airings (US)
From March 12 2019 - December 30th 2020, Shopkins was aired on Boomerang and Cartoon Network in the United States. The airings were similar to the former PBS airings, but with the Mr. Perkins or Quiz segments, cut out and replaced with a song between episodes. The Broadcasts stopped airing once Boomerang lost the rights to air Shopkins content at the end of the year in 2020. Most broadcasts have been archived. Airings (Summer 2000) During the summer of 2000, Boomerang aired Shopkins content to promote the release of The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress. The second and third seasons of the spinoff-series Shining Time Station was aired on the channel during this time, additionaly some episodes of Shopkins from the first and second series aired alone as small segments during commercial breaks, before the next broadcast of Shining Time Station commenced. Airings Pre-Phase 1 Christmas Sing Along/12 Days of Shopkins (12/18/18;Boomerang) Pop Goes the Babysitter/12 Days of Shopkins (12/18/18;Cartoon Network) Pop Goes the Babysitter/The Spatula (12/19/18;Cartoon Network) Fashion Frenzy/Pop Goes the Babysitter (12/20/18;Cartoon Network) Fashion Frenzy/Fashion Fever (12/21/18;Cartoon Network) Phase 1 Shopkins: Wild (3/12/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) Look Within/Be Mine, Cutie (3/13/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) Go Cheeky!/Hey! Listen! (3/14/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) Keep in Touch/A Shoppet Out of Pawville (3/15/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) SPK Checkout! (Episode 1)/SPK Checkout! (Episode 2) (3/16/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (3/19/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) World Wide Vacation (3/20/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) Shopkins World Fair (3/21/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (3/22/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) After Party (3/29/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (4/17/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) Silly Season (4/19/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) Power Hungry (5/15/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) The Shopville Games (5/17/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) Shopkins World Vacation Part 1 (7/2/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) Shopkins World Vacation Part 2 (7/3/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) Shopkins World Vacation Part 3 (7/4/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) Swing Vote (7/5/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) Lost and Hound (7/6/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) Shopkins Chef Club Part 1 (7/23/19;Cartoon Network) Shopkins Chef Club Part 2 (7/24/19;Cartoon Network) Shopkins Chef Club Part 3 (7/25/19;Cartoon Network) A Piece of Cake/A Walk in the Park (7/26/19;Cartoon Network) X Marks the Shop/Fair Weathered Friends (7/27/19;Cartoon Network) No Pain, No Gain/Shopkins Holmes (8/16/19;Cartoon Network) Kooky Monroe and the Shopkin Shadow!/Free as a Strawberry (8/17/19;Cartoon Network) Phase 2 Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! (9/7/19;Boomerang/Cartoon Network) A Shoppet Out of Pawville (Single airing;9/8/19;Cartoon Network) Keep in Touch (Single airing;9/8/19;Cartoon Network) A Present for Pupkin Cake/Babysitting The Twins (9/17/19;Boomerang) A Present for Pupkin Cake/Changing The Game (10/1/19;Cartoon Network) Babysitting Disaster/Fireworks in the Sky (12/3/19;Cartoon Network) The Big Cheeky Hunt/Shopkins of the Wild (12/3/19;Cartoon Network) Crazy Day/The Case of the Missing Cupcakes (12/4/19; Cartoon Network) Jessicake and the Pawville Tour/Halloween Slumber Party (12/5/19;Cartoon Network) Bathing in the Paddling Pool/Babysitting Chaos (12/6/19;Cartoon Network) Apple Blossom and the Tiara/Babysitting The Twins (12/7/19;Cartoon Network) Two Scarlettas Are Better Than One/Kooky Cookie and the Tomato (12/15/19;Boomerang) Sara Sushi's Backstory/Mystabella and the Unhappy Tayler (2/4/20;Boomerang) Cheeky Chocolate and the Overflowing Toilet/Going Bananas! (2/23/20;Cartoon Network) Peppa-Mint's Lottery Ticket/The Great Date! (3/23/20;Cartoon Network) (10:30 AM) Nature Trip/The Grossery Gang Meets The Shopkins (4/4/2020;Boomerang) (11:30 AM) Goodbye, Rainbow Kate/Scarletta Gateau's Teapot (4/13/2020;Boomerang) (10:30 AM) Slick Breadstick and the Lipstick/Fruit Factory (5/4/2020;Cartoon Network) (8:30 AM) The Other Big Shopkin/Grudge Match (5/18/2020;Cartoon Network) (8:30 AM) Gemming Around/Jessicake Makes a Mistake (6/8/2020;Cartoon Network) (8:30 AM) Batucada/Cheeky Chocolate Gets the Giggles (6/22/2020;Cartoon Network) (8:30 AM) Laid Back Macy/Chuckle Club Shopkins (7/6/2020;Cartoon Network) (8:30 AM) Wish You Were Here/Yolanda Glows Away (7/20/2020;Cartoon Network) (8:30 AM) Free The Roads/Heart of Gold (8/3/2020;Cartoon Network) (8:30 AM) Out of Site/First Day in Shopville! (8/31/2020;Cartoon Network) (8:30 AM) All Tracks Lead to Fuji (9/21/2020;Cartoon Network) (10:30 AM) Mines of Mystery (9/28/2020; Cartoon Network) (10:30 AM). Keiko Cupcake's Solo/Too Loud, Jessicake! (10/12/2020; Cartoon Network) (10:30 AM). Deep Trouble/Rangers of the Rails (12/30/2020; Cartoon Network) Category:Lists